heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion of Super-Pets
The Legion of Super-Pets is a fictional team of super-powered pets in the pre-Crisis DC Universe. Members include Krypto the Super-Dog and Streaky the Supercat. The team first appeared in Adventure Comics #293 (February 1962), though most of the members had appeared in earlier issues. Publication history Significant appearances during the Legion's Adventure Comics run include issue #322 (July 1964) in which Proty II is initiated onto the team; issue #343 (April 1966) in which the Super-Pets help the Legion battle the Luck Lords; and issue #364 (January 1968), "The Revolt of the Super-Pets!" The team only rarely appeared after the Silver Age and have not made any appearances post-Crisis, though Krypto has become a supporting character in the Superman titles. Fictional background The alien creatures known as the Brain-Globes of Rambat decide that in order to succeed in their plan to move Earth to their own solar system, they must defeat Superboy. When they are unable to gain control of Superboy, they summon Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, and Saturn Girl of the Legion of Super-Heroes from the future and mentally command the trio to capture him. After Superboy is defeated, the Brain-Globes of Rambat release their hold on the Legionnaires. When they notice that the Brain-Globes cannot control animals, the Legionnaires gather Krypto the Super-Dog (from Superboy's present), Streaky the Supercat and Beppo the Super-Monkey (from Superman's present), and Comet the Super-Horse (from a few weeks in Superman's future ) to battle the aliens. The pets defeat the aliens and are named the Legion of Super-Pets, the animal branch of the super club. They are then returned to their proper time periods. Proty II would later join the team. An assembly of new Super-Pets was seen in Super Sons Annual #1. This version in the post New 52 and DC Rebirth universe consists of Krypto, Titus (Damian Wayne's dog), Streaky, Flexi the Plastic Bird (a parrot with Plastic Man's powers), Bat-Cow, and Clay Critter (likely a broken off part of Clayface). The group broke apart after a battle with Dex-Starr and Harley Quinn's hyenas Bud and Lou resulted in Clay Critter's demise. However, Krypto and Titus reformed the group to rescue a number of missing dogs from an alien thief.Super Sons Vol 1 Annual #1(2017) Other appearances Beppo and Comet appear in issue #6 of the Krypto the Superdog comic series. In other media The Legion was parodied in an episode of Robot Chicken. Comet, Streaky, Krypto, and Beppo appear, along with "Hissy the Super-Snake". Superman returns to the Fortress of Solitude from a month in space to find the pets have all frozen to death because their babysitter mistakenly thought she was watching them the month after. The Legion of Super-Pets (Beppo the Super Monkey, Streaky the Super Cat and Krypto the Super Dog) appear in the DC Nation Superman 75th Anniversary short that was shown at New York Comic Con 2013 and was included in the Man of Steel DVD and Blu-Ray. Film In July 2018, Jared Stern has been hired by the studio to write and direct an animated film based on the team. By January 2019, DC Films announced Super Pets scheduled to be released on May 21, 2021, with the film being delayed to May 20, 2022 in May 2019. Sam Levine was later hired as co-director. It will be Warner Animation Group's first traditionally animated film. See also *Lockjaw and the Pet Avengers References External links * *Legion of Super-Pets at Cosmic Teams! *Hero History: Legion of Super-Pets Category:Animal superheroes Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Category:Characters created by Jerry Siegel Category:Characters created by Curt Swan Category:Comics characters introduced in 1962